


Burning Desire

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-05
Updated: 2009-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: She kept it going for all the wrong reasons.





	Burning Desire

Following Fred out the door, she said they needed to have a chat. That should give them enough time. They wouldn't be missed for long.

As they reached the lake, Fred pushed her against a tree, kissing her roughly. Hermione knew this was wrong, but the sex with Fred was more amazing than with Ron. The danger of how immoral this was kept their lust growing. 

"Guys, Hugo's about to blow out the candles! Where are you?!"

Hermione rounded the corner, smiling brightly at Ron. As they walked back, she kept glancing at Fred, hoping they'd be alone again soon.


End file.
